Petunias heart
by Bratpfanne007
Summary: This is a story about Harrys and Petunias relationship and what it takes to bring out Petunias heart. It is going to take some dramatic events to do so. R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not making profit of my writing.

**Chapter One: How Harry got his glasses**

It had been seven years since Harry Potter had been dumped at the Dursleys doorstep. Still nothing had changed in the Dursleys household. Everything looked the same and there was no sign that two boys lived in the house. The pictures in the living room only showed one overweight blond boy. Not a single picture in the house showed the small and skinny black haired boy who also lived there.

But Harry was still there and asleep at the moment. But not much longer:

„Get up boy! Its time for you to fix breakfast!" screamed Mrs. Petunia Dursley while banging loudly at the door of the cupboard under the stairs. Harry awoke with a start saying: „I'm getting up, aunt Petunia."

Harry yawned while trying to find his socks. He was unusually tired this morning. He wasn't looking forward to the schoolsday feeling this tired.

Finally finding his socks under the small cot he slept in, he got dressed. Afterwards he made his way to the kitchen rubbing his tired eyes.

„Make breakfast, boy! My precious little Diddybums needs a big breakfast to have enough energy for the maths test today.", aunt Petunia said.

„Oh no", Harry thought, „I've totally forgotten this test" Normaly Harry wouldn't worry about tests in school because the Dursleys always yelled at Harry when he got better grades in school than Dudley. When Harry got a better grade than Dudley the Dursleys would acuse him of cheating because the thought that Dudley was much smarter than Harry. Therefore Harry tried to get worse grades than Dudley which was a very hard task because Dudley got very bad grades in school.

But Harry had actually gotten so bad grades this year that the teacher thought he would better fit in a special school for handycapped or maladjusted children. Harry defenitly didn't want to go to such a school although the thought of going to a school without Dudley was quite appealing. Moreover the Dursleys wouldn't be pleased if he got to such a school because it would draw to much attention on Harry and the Dursleys.

Now everything depended on the maths test today in which he had to write at least a C to show the teachers that he wasn't that bad in school. While Harry thought about all this he was so distracted that he burned the eggs in the frying pan. Because of the burned eggs aunt Petunia shouted that loud on Harry that uncle Vernon and Dudley awoke.

Now an very angry Vernon and Dudley joined Petunia tirade against Harry. Causing Harry to bow his head and develope a very bad headache on top of everything.

Finally the tirades of the Durleys stoped and Harry was made to start breakfast again. When breakfast was fixed Harry had to walk to school without breakfast in order to come in time for the first class. When Harry was nearly at school he heard a loud pounding. He looked to the road seeing Dudley pound against the window of the Dursleys car making grimaces to Harry like every morning. Harry ignored Dudley and continued his walk to school.

Their first class today was English with miss Smith. She wrote some sentences on the blackboard, telling her class to find the adjectives, nouns and verbs. Harry had problems reading the sentences although sitting in the second row and squinted.

Over the last few years Harry eyesight had gradually grown worse and worse. Everything in the distance was blurry while near things where clear. Harry could only make out the meaning of a few words on the blackboard while squinting and leaning forward.

„Harry could you show us a to-do-word?" Miss Smith asked. She always encouraged the shy students to say something in class, whenever she gave an easy task.

„Um ah" Harry stammered, „Maybe the word play in the second row." „Well done, Harry!", Miss Smith said.

For the rest of the lesson the teacher didn't asked Harry again and Harry was happy about it because trying to read the blackboard the whole class worsened his headache dramatically.

After class Miss Smith stoped Harry who was leaving the classroom with the rest of his classmates. „Harry could you talk to me for a moment please."

Harry approached her desk looking scared because he was in trouble or something. „Don't look so worried, Harry." the teacher said, „I only have a question for you: I've noticed you squinting in my class. Have you problems reading the blckboard?"

Harry heart sank into his stomach."Oh no, she noticed and is going to tell the Dursleys and the Dursleys will be very angry when they have to pay for glasses for me." Harry thought desperatly.

„No everythings alright!" Harry said and read a sentence on the blackboard aloud. From his position he was near enough to make out the words and only squinted a little.

„Harry could you step back to the third row and read the third sentence to me." Harry did as he was told but failed miserably. „The boy, no the ball, um. I can't read it." Harry stammered and blushed with embarassment.

„Oh Harry, there is nothing to worry about. You should have told your problems sooner. I think your aunt and uncle should take you to an optician. I'm sure a pair of glasses could fix your problem." Miss Smith said giving Harry a note which told the Dursleys to take Harry to an optician.

There second class was P.E.. The class which hated Harry the most. This day they were going to play basketball. Two of Harrys classmates could choose their team. Like always Harry was the last student to be picked and had to join the yellow team wich was one player short.

But worse than P.E where the brakes where all the kids of Harrys school played happily at the playground while he had to hide from Dudleys gang. But sometimes they found Harry and chased him over the whole schoolground. Luckily Harry was faster than Dudley gang, but still sometimes he got beaten up by he was lucky because Dudleys gang didn't find him in the bushes.

The next class was math with the test. Harry had really problems concentrating on the test because of his headache and his worries about the note of Miss Smith in his bag. In the end he hoped he had done enough to get a C, but wasn't sure.

The day continued with art. The only class which Harry enjoyed because he liked painting pictures. Today they should paint a picture of their family and Harry drew a picture of him with his parents how he imagined them to look. Harry had never seen a picture of his parents. For him his mother had dark hair like his aunt but looking a lot nicer than her. His father on the other side he imaged with blond hair and his green eyes.

After art it was time for the lunchbrake. Because Harry hadn't brought a lunchbox nor had time to buy lunch, he wandered the grounds alone and was happy that Dudleys gang was distracted with eating. Harry stomach grumbled and he had a nagging feeling in his stomach because the last time he had eaten something was lunch yesterday where he had a small sandwich. But like always Harry ignored his stomach.

The day continued with two more lessons. One was Science and the other Geography. In both lessons nothing stecial happened and Harry was lucky that he wasn't asked a thing.

As he had to walk home Harrys worries about the note intensified. And he was right to worry because uncle Vernon nearly got through the roof reading the note. He shouted at Harry that he his eyesight was alright and that he shouldn't come up with lies to get atention. But never the less Vernon took Harry to an optician to show that he had lied.

At the optician Harry had to sit on a strange chair with a huge metallic thing in front of his face with two round holes to look through. The optician adjusted everything and put a metallic clap over one hole so that Harry could only look through one hole with his right eye.

Harry was told to read the one of the middle lines on a poster. The poster showed letters. The ones on top where very big while the ones on the bottom where very small. Harry said that he couldn't and was told to try a bigger line. So it went on and Harry only mananged to read the biggest line and a few letters of the second line.

„Oh my", the optician said, „Your right eye is quite bad. Let me try some lenses on you" The optician tried lens after lens asking Harry if it got better or worse and to read the lines on the poster. After Harry was able to read the second smallest line. He tried other lenses asking Harry if he liked the first or the second one and after this procedure Harry was able to read the smallest line on the poster.

Harry was astonished that he was able to make out such small letters. He never thought that people were suposted to make out such small letters. It was grade to be able to do so.

The optician repeated the procedure with Harrys left eye finding out that the left eye was as bad as the right one. The optician told Harry the results. Both eyes had -2,75 dpt. and an astigmatism of 1,25dpt. whatever that meant.

Harry was led out of the testing room into the shop with a pair of testing glasses. Harry looked at all the details he could make out now. The carpet of the shop showed every hair while he could see leaf of the trees outsight. Harry was amazed about all those details and when he was asked if he liked the glasses he responded: „They are fantastic, Sir."

Now he the optician told him to pick a frame for his glasses and uncle Vernon said:"We are short in money and our health insurance for the boy won't cover glasses. Where are your cheapest frames for kids?"

There were three cheap frames for Harry to choose from. One was blue and green with square glasses, one was red with oval glasses and the last was metallic with round glasses. Harry choose the metallic with the round glasses because it wasn't childish and he liked it best.

The optician told them that the glasses would be ready in about a week. Harry thanked the optician and was lucky that he was going to get glasses.

But as soon as they got home his uncle started yelling at Harry: „How could you make your eyes so bad. This is all your fault. We always told you that reading in the dark is bad for your eyes and you wouldn't hear. Now I have to pay for those glasses of yours!"

„But it isn't my fault that my eyes got bad", Harry replied, „I wasn't reading in the dark."

„Don't talk back, boy. How do you think your eyes got so bad. Noone in the family needs glasses, so it has to be your fault. You are going into your cupboard for the rest of the day without dinner."

Harry did as he was told because reasoning with uncle was in no vain. He spend the whole evening in his cupboard with a grumbling stomach. When he was sure the Dursley slept he sneaked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat hoping the Dursleys wouldn't hear him. Although they all snored loudly especialy uncle Vernon was a light sleeper hearing every noice in the house. This time Harry was lucky and ate an apple and some potatos in his cupboard.

AN: This is my first chapter of a story which will focus on Petunia and Harrys relationship. There are some dramatic things going to happen to bring out Petunias heart and to treat Harry better. View my next chapters to find out. And by the way review please:)


End file.
